Challenges
by crazy james
Summary: This are ideas that fly through my head, some quite complete, if only the prologue, others just enough to create something new. There are several fandoms in here, but Naruto is the most prominent one. Send a PM if you decide to do one
1. Chapter 1

Orphans are kidnapped Orochimaru shortly after the Kyuubi attack. This leads to them being injected DNA from different animals, most of the orphan die, but Naruto and some others stay alive through it and mutate, developing animal traits. During Orochimaru's escape* the group flees and steals scrolls that the Snake had on the lab. After making it out of where they were, the group wanders the nations, training on whatever the scrolls they had stolen had. Eventually they find a wandering ninja* that takes them in and expands their knowledge. After years under the wanderer, they set off to settle in a ninja village, for a place that they can both live and fight for.


	2. HP1

The day Voldemort came, Lily did something different, wanting to protect and stay with her son at the same time.

Magic answered, and now she lives inside his mindscape, giving him a childhood to enjoy along with his mother in a house that hates magic.

Too bad that he still lost her during the war


	3. Hp2

Harry Potter suffered a lot during his first eight years, and as a result becomes cold, snappish and sarcastic. After the 'apparition incident' he decides to run away, using what he learned from his visits to the library and from school he travels the world and learns what he can. He travels to the New Continent, where he receives two letters from wizardry schools. Turning down the one from England, Harry learns magic from american mages, makes friends and grows to be less cold to those around him. An incident during his fifteenth birthday leaves him and his friends in the middle of a strange house, with a wizard taken from a fairy-tale and a table-full of gingers staring at him.


	4. Borderlands

"**I arrived on Pandora last night, the part I landed on, the Highlands, they call them, is beautiful, the sights, the sun, the moon…**

"**It's a very hostile planet though, every animal is out to get me, but I got this Stalker when I was wandering around the planet on a stolen car, he likes me a lot for some reason.**

"**I bought a gun from the town that my home overlooks, Overlook, three really, a Jakob's revolver, Maliwan sniper and Hyperion SMG.**

"**Now that's a topic, Hyperion.**

"**They took over the jurisdiction of this planet after Atlas's Crimson Lance was left alone in this planet after the woman that led it was killed by the Vault's guardian.**

"**Handsome Jack is a tyrant, no other way to put it, I used to work as a bodyguard for him and his adopted daughter, he fired me after I threatened to shoot him when I saw how he treated that poor girl.**

"**I can't enter Hyperia anymore for that incident.**

"**Anyway, the people of New Heaven paid me to receive the next Drop barge since the Vault Hunters are off in Moxxi's underdome."**


	5. Naruto-FairyTail x-over

"Gun and wind magic" an old man muttered, "with magics like that I would be a fool not to let you join"

"I also use requip" the young boy in front of him said, red tinging his cheeks, "I can only keep clothes and guns though, anything heavier than that does not get in."

"It is still impressive, and you say that you combine both of your combat magics" the old man looked at the rifle on the boy's back

"Yes, I can make it so they can be used as pikes, or to add cutting power to my bullets" he took the rifle and show the man, "With handguns I make them daggers."

"Show me your re-quip, how fast is it?" A bright light that lasted ten seconds changed the rifle to a handgun.

"Not fast enough for battle"

"Can you fight hand-to-hand?" the old man asked.

"Well enough, I've got huge stamina, I outlasted my cousin"

"Fifteen years older than you, right?"

"Yes, but he's a wanderer, so I probably won't be seeing him in a long while"

"And your parents?"

"They never paid attention to me, since my twin was a stillborn; I have his voice in my head"

"Should I be concerned for a split personality?"

"Not really, we're the same for the most part, only he is more serious that I am, and he likes to fight"

Master Makarov Dreyar regarded the boy in front of him for a full minute, thinking about whether or not he should let the boy into the guild. After all, a split personality, even if it was of the stillborn twin and perfectly agreeable, was not a laughing matter.

"IF, only IF, you agree to see our guild's doctor, then I see no reason why you can't join, I'll take you to her tomorrow"

Naruto Seawalker grinned widely: he was not worried for anything to go wrong, because really, even if half his mind belonged to his brother, they usually agreed on everything, the only exception being favorite food and ways to approach conflict

He would soon be part of Fairy Tail if everything went right


	6. Ninja Gaiden-NarutoX-over

There is little known about the time before the Sage of the Six Paths, even less is known about the Sage himself, what IS known is mostly hear-say, things that have been passed down as legend from generation to generation by word of bards and hermits, some clans, however, claim to have been around during the time of the Sage; they are all liars.

Only four of all the clans that claim to have lived before the Sage actually tell the truth, the others are liars that became a clan after the dead of the Sage and the release of the Tailed Beasts to the wild, this for clans are all Ninja clans that date back to the beggenings of the country formerly known as Japan, when ninja killed in the shadows to bring peace to their lands, when ninja wars lasted only one day and stopped a line completely. This four clans were the Hayabusa, the Mugen-Tenshin, the Uzumaki and the Jigumo-Ichizoku clan.

The Hayabusa and the Mugen-Tenshin had an alliance that dated back to the founding of both clans, whenever they needed one another, the clans would step in to help their blood brothers from the threat that would otherwise cripple them. The Black Spider clan, Jigumo-Ichizoku, was more often than not this threat, as they often tried to raise the Archfiend or beings of similar power to take over the world, but the current Dragon ninja would always defeat the powerful being with the help of the True Dragon Sword and the Jigumo-Ichizoku would go into hiding to build back their numbers.

The last clan was the most secretive of them all, living in one of the many islands of the archipelago and only stepping into the Japanese mainland whenever the threat of a Fiend too powerful for the Hayabusa and Mugen-Tenshin to stop, defeating it with their vitality, numbers and weapons of power comparable to the True Dragon Sword. The Uzumaki clan was not known at all until technology started to overcome the bladed or blunt weapons the ancient clans used, when one could not hide unless it was with months of previous planning, but by that time the Hayabusa, Mugen-Tenshin and Uzumaki clans had an alliance of sorts, it was an unspoken agreement between the tree that if push came to shove, they would come to help one another and take in the survivors should a clan be brought to near-extinction.

The first clan to be wiped out was the Mugen-Tenshin; when the clan head at the time, Azuma, had been killed at the age of thirty three by a clone of Kasumi, the sister of the 18th clan head, and his kinsmen followed shortly after, a dozen children and elders of the clan.

The clones were dealt with extreme prejudice by the Uzumaki and Hayabusa clan, and before the recognized 'Ultimate Ninja' Ryu Hayabusa, who dealt with many threats of Archfiends and similar beings during his time, passed away in a battle with a High Fiend at age fifty three, resulting in the loss of Wolf Scythe, the clones had all been dealt with and the organization responsible for them destroyed.

This resulted in the rise of what would later be known as the Ten Tailed Demon, a being so strong, so mindless, so destructive that it took both the Hayabusa and Uzumaki clan together dive generations until a man with the same spirit of Ryu Hayabusa and the same potential rose from nothing and by some twist of fate was awarded the power comparable to that of a god, defeating the beast and using an art that he created to absorb its power and banishing the body to the core of the moon. This man had been a bastard child between a low level demon and an Uzumaki woman, and even though he was ignored by the clan, he taught them his creation, showed them to manipulate Ki and Furyoku together to create an energy many times more powerful than either alone.

At the end of his life the Sage had two children, both growing to be bitter enemies, Senju and Uchiha were their names, and nobody but the Hayabusa and the Uzumaki remembered that the Sage had been an Uzumaki.

Years later many more clans established themselves in different lands, until eventually the Great Five Ninja Villages were created, but no one paid attention to the only two clans that kept the Rules of the Ninja, the Hayabusa let everyone know of their existence as a peaceful village of farmers while the Uzumaki were only seal masters that sold seals and gems to those that gave enough money, with no one being the wiser that both clans were keeping all fiends at bay and allowing the ninja age to continue.

But the Black Spider clan still lived on, sticking to the shadows and not letting either of the two clans know that, it built up strength, and with time, it built alliances with the three northern villages and let rumors slip that the Uzumaki were lackeys for the Senju and Uchiha that had founded the first of the Ninja Villages, and on the Second Ninja World War, the Uzumaki clan faced off against forces it could not stand, but it denied the help of the Hayabusa and instead sent all the young ninjas to the Hayabusa with all the weapons and knowledge the clan had accumulated through the ages.

The Uzumaki did not go down without a fight though, they wiped out all the Spider ninja that invaded and of the four armies that attacked, only bringing the survivors together could one make a full division of an army.

And so, just like in the beginning the only remaining clans were the Hayabusa and Jigumo-Ichizoku, the latter of which became the Tsuchigumo clan during the Third Ninja World War.

The Hayabusa kept making themselves out to be farmers and since they had no ninja activity on plain sight, no matter how much any of the Spider infiltrators tried to find anything that could make them targets for other villages, every one kept trading goods with them: leather, metal, fruits and vegetables were things the Hayabusa sold and because they were never hurting for money they eventually became a country to themselves, the Land of Eagles for the large quantity of the birds in the country, taking the place that earlier was for the Land of Claws, but throughout its history, the country never had more than fifty thousand habitants, because while the birth rate per family was of three children, most adults didn't live past their forties.

Many villages speculated on this, agreeing mostly that the harsh conditions of the Land of Eagles, a place that flooded whenever a cyclone hit, where earthquakes were a common thing and many wild animals roamed, adults fell prey to natural causes, but the Tsuchigumo knew better, because they had fallen by the blade of a Spider just like Spiders fell to the Hayabusa, but where everyone knew that the Spiders were ninja with civilian activities, nobody could ever see a corpse of a Hayabusa that went down fighting.

That changed during the Third War, when the forces of Kaminari no Kuni, the Land of Lightning decided that they wanted to expand from one continent to another and the first land invaded was the Land of Eagles, but the Hayabusa did not let them. Suddenly, against what everyone thought, the peaceful farmers that loved to trade merchandise had become fearsome warriors capable of decimating invading forces in seconds using farming scythes and shuriken hidden under their bulky clothing.

In one single night a land of farmers had been armed with ninja carrying weapons that had not been seen for years: katana, bows, explosive kunai, bombs, claws for hands and feet, dual swords and naginata, capable of throwing off invaders as soon as they arrived and blowing several heads with a single arrow, but they still kept trading with whoever wanted, killing people of every country that tried to invade them yet never refusing a refugee.

The war ended and the weapons of the Hayabusa disappeared again, but now everyone knew that behind the amiable people of the Land of Eagles were warriors capable of slaughtering armies, and so, like the Land of Iron, where samurai ruled the land with a law of neutrality, the Land of Eagles declared themselves true neutrals, keeping up the trade and not letting a treaty be established unless it was a free trade one that allowed their merchants to roam the lands.

And so, against the wishes of the Black Spider clan, the Hayabusa clan prospered.


	7. Naruto-BioshockX-over

Naruto Stumbled across a very old building, ruins from before the time of the Juubi.

Inside those ruins is a secret long forgotten, left behind by an escapee of Rapture.

The secret is a power that would make a war start just for the chance of having it within the grasp of a government.

The secret is a chest full of the wondrous Plasmids, substances that can make a human reach above the levels that even S-rank ninja can barely reach.

And he had the luck to find them. Maybe it was a good thing that he started getting into science a few weeks before


	8. Highschool of the Death

Meet Hagane Kinzoku, vice-captain of Fujimi High school's kendo club, boyfriend of the captain Saeko Busujima, able to stand her sadistic tendencies with some of his own.

Liked by his few friends and disliked by most of the school because of his blunt personality that made him butt heads with most of the student body and more than one teacher.

So, what are two swordsmen to do when the apocalypse comes while they are practicing for a tournament?


End file.
